A zivatar
by NevemTeve
Summary: You Rang, M'Lord? Csengetett, Mylord? Ivy és James a negyedik évad után, a Blue Skye panzióban.


**A zivatar**

A kis tengerparti üdülőhelyen a hónap legfontosabb társadalmi eseménye kétségtelenül Miss Penelope Barrington-Blake és Mr Herbert Bendgate eljegyzése volt. A több mint száz meghívott vendég a Bendgate család villájának tágas kertjében gyülekezett; a hivatalos bejelentés, gyűrűváltás, és számtalan pohárköszöntő után kellemes kerti parti következett, közben a közeli rokonok és barátok külön is köszöntötték a jegyespárt.

Talán Cissy Meldrum volt az egyetlen, aki cseppet sem tudott örülni az 'örömteli eseménynek'. Persze volt benne annyi tartás, hogy jó képet vágjon a dologhoz, sőt, egyfajta ösztönös tapintattal megszokott fekete szmokingja helyett elegáns estélyi ruhát vett fel erre az alkalomra. Arra is ügyelt, hogy ne adjon okot kellemetlen megjegyzésekre, amiért kísérő nélkül, egymaga érkezik: apja régi barátját, Charlest, Kensington püspökét kérte meg, hogy kísérje el; jól tudta, hogy Charles mennyire szereti az olyan társadalmi eseményeket, ahol lehetősége nyílhat olyan embereket megismerni, akik adományokkal támogathatják jótékonysági munkáját.

Ahogy arra vártak, hogy a gratulálók között sorra kerüljenek, Cissy akaratlanul is átengedte magát az álmodozásnak... Mi lenne, ha kiderülne, hogy Herbert egy gazember, olyasféle hozományvadász, mint Dicky Metcalf; igazából cseppet sem szereti Penelopét, és csak boldogtalanná tenné... de ha ő, Cissy lenne az, aki észrevenné a veszélyt, és közbelépne, akkor minden másképp alakulna...

Ennek semmi értelme, szakította félbe magát, Herbert rendes fiú, vagyonos és befolyásos család tagja, és minden jel szerint őszintén szereti Penelopét... Nem kell senkit megmenteni semmitől.

Még szerencse, hogy a gondolatok nem látszanak... Legalábbis nem _minden_ gondolat... Mert, például, nagyon is könnyű volt kitalálni, mit jelent az a kérő pillantás, amit Penelope Cissyre vetett: _Bocsáss meg!_ vagy még inkább: _Kérlek, ne csinálj botrányt!..._ Mintha akár csak gondolt volna is ilyesmire! Legfeljebb álmodozott róla, úgy, ahogy az ember álmodozni szokott valamiről, amiről tudja, hogy úgysem teszi meg. Ő aztán nem! Ilyesmit csak az olyan hisztis libák tesznek, akikben nincs semmi tartás, semmi önérzet...

Cissy bátorítóan kacsintott Penelopéra. _Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj._ Nem is lett. Pont úgy zajlott minden, ahogy az illem és hagyomány kívánja: Gratuláció, udvarias mosoly, bemutatkozás (legalább kiderült, hogy Herbert szülei jól ismerték Charles egyik unokaöccsét), pár szó családi hírekről _(Igen, Apa nagyon boldog, hogy Poppy végre babát vár.),_ azután végre továbbléphettek, hogy helyet adjanak a soron következőknek.

És ezzel még nem volt vége: a kerti parti után díszvacsora, ez már csakis a közeli rokonoknak és barátoknak. Cissy remélte, hogy ez nem vonatkozik rájuk, de csalódnia kellett. _Kérlek, maradj!_ üzente Penelope pillantása. Nem mintha nem talált volna közös témát a társaság tagjaival, hiszen Mr Barrington-Blake is a vegyiparban volt érdekelve, festékgyára révén, Herold, Herbert öccse amatőr pilóta, a nagybátyja pedig a helyi tanács tagja, biztos lenne miről beszélgetniük, ha... Ha nem az lenne a szokás, hogy az étkezés után a hölgyek és az urak különválnak, és persze a hölgyek társalgása ilyenkor csakis a közelgő esküvőről szólhat: a menyasszony ruhájáról, a templom díszítéséről, a meghívandók listájáról, és persze arról, hogy kit érjen az a megtiszteltetés, hogy koszorúslány lehet (Cissy igyekezett világosan, de nem sértően érzékeltetni, hogy erre a _megtiszteltetésre_ már tényleg nem tart igényt).

Mikor végre elindulhattak (_Maradnánk még, de a püspök úrnak holnap reggel is korán kell kelnie!_), már este tíz felé járt az idő. Nem remélhették, hogy ezen az elhagyott környéken taxit fogjanak, gyalog indultak a vasútállomás felé.

Kellemes séta lett volna, ha nem jön a zivatar. Olyasfajta zivatar, ami a nyári forróság idején rendjén való lenne (bár persze akkor is veszélyes és félelmetes), de egy hűvös őszi estén, amikor remény sincs arra, hogy fedél alá jussanak, és az úti céljuk még több mint egy mérföldnyire van, még sokkal kellemetlenebb. Cissy egyvalamiben biztos volt: _nem_ fordulnak vissza. Igaz, nem is lett volna értelme, már majdnem félúton voltak... Nem maradt más választásuk, mint becsengetni az első útjukba eső ház kapuján, és remélni, hogy menedéket kapnak a vihar idejére.

* * *

Ivy Teasdale megszokta már, hogy padlásszobában kell laknia... Nem mintha bármi panasza lett volna a mostani szobájára: itt nem fújt be a szél, mint Lord Meldrum házának cselédszobájában, és nem ázott be a tető, mint azokban az olcsó kis szállodákban, amelyekben Alf Stokes társulata megszállni szokott vidéki turnéin... Végül is, ez a szoba a _Blue Skye_ panzió társ-tulajdonosának lakosztálya... Legalábbis James Twelvetrees, egy kis udvarias túlzással mindig így fogalmazott.

Ivy nem tudta pontosan, hogy James mennyi pénzt fektetett ebbe a vállalkozásba, de gyanította, hogy megtakarított pénze nagy részét... a javítások, a szobák berendezése és persze a ház bérleti díja, amit hónapokra előre ki kellett fizetni – nem is mert rágondolni, milyen sok lehet ez... Néha arra gondolt, James (néhány hónappal ezelőtt még csakis _Mr Twelvetrees_) jobban járna, ha egyszerűen _alkalmazná_ őt... Lehet, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy James egy kicsit maga is szeretné, ha _társak_ lennének, nem csak az üzletben, hanem az életben is... Ó, úgy látszik, a képzelete megint elszaladt vele...

Mindesetre _egy_ baj mégis volt a padlásszobával: ilyenkor, zivatar idején valahogy túl közel volt a villámláshoz... csak a tető választotta el az elemek haragjától. A mennydörgések hangja most nem tompa dörrenésnek, hanem rémisztő csattanásnak hangzott, amely egy pillanattal sem maradt el magától a villámlástól.

Ha nem lett volna ilyen közeli a zivatar, ennyire hangos a mennydörgés, és vakító a villámlás, Ivy nem is gondolt volna arra, hogy az éjszaka közepén bekopogjon Jameshez. Ő ugyan mindig azt mondja, hogy kettejük között nincs helye... személyes vonatkozásoknak, de azt csak nem veheti zaklatásnak, ha Ivy nem szeretne egyedül maradni az égzengés idején...

Persze, ha már alszik, akkor... tétovázott ismét; de amikor a következő mennydörgés a falakat is megrengette, rájött, hogy a férfi süket kellene legyen ahhoz, hogy ilyen időben aludni tudjon.

Akkor valószínűleg újságot olvas... bármennyit is változott az életük, még mindig James volt az utolsó, aki elolvashatta a napilapokat; reggel mikor meghozza őket az újságos, beviszi mindet a társalgóba, hogy a vendégek nyomban kézbe vehessék, amint lejönnek reggelizni, azután egész nap ott is maradnak, míg végül este összegyűjti őket, hogy ő maga is átfuthassa a híreket, és megfejthessen pár keresztrejtvényt.

Mikor a harmadik félénk kopogásra sem kapott választ, összegyűjtötte minden bátorságát és benyitott a férfi szobájába. James Twelvetrees a karosszékben ült, vagy inkább kuporgott, fejét a térde közé rejtette, karjával szorosan átölelve a lábát.

– Mit csinál, James? Rosszul van? – aggódott Ivy.

Ahogy James Twelvetrees lassan felemelte a fejét, látszott, hogy az arca falfehér. – Nem, csak... félek.

– Ó, értem – felelte Ivy megnyugodva. Ez mindent megmagyarázott. – Sajnálom, James... bizonyára kellemetlen magának, hogy ennyire... _emberinek_ látszik... – tette hozzá ártatlan őszinteséggel.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – Szívesen kölcsönadom Dorottyát, én őt szoktam átölelni, ha félek, az mindig segít... – Bátortalan mozdulattal a férfi felé nyújtotta a babát, de ahogy a következő villám lecsapott, gyorsan vissza is húzta. Nem, erre mégsem képes... kell legyen más megoldás is! – Jobb lesz, ha inkább _én_ maradok itt magával.

James tudta, hogy ez így nincs rendjén... egyáltalán nincs. Sohasem egyezett volna bele, ha... ha nem lenne ilyen gyenge... ennyire tehetetlen és kiszolgáltatott... Legalább az ajtót be kellett volna zárnia! Mindenesetre most már késő... Ellenállás nélkül tűrte, hogy Ivy az ágyhoz vezesse... – Legjobb lesz, ha Dorottya lesz középen – határozott Ivy –, akkor nem történhet semmi baj.

James nem hitte, hogy bármiféle _baj_ történhetne, kivéve talán azt, hogy belehal a szégyenbe... de bárhogy is, így tényleg sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint Ivy érkezése előtt. Valamelyes erőt merített abból, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy Ivy meleg teste ott van tőle karnyújtásnyira... Ettől a gondolattól hirtelen az arcába szökött a vér... ennek dolog nincs köze semmiféle... testi vonzalomhoz, ebben biztos volt... De vajon Ivy is így gondolja-e?

Ivy minden héten elolvasta a Times vasárnapi mellékletében megjelenő szerelmes történeteket, azokban sok ilyesféle helyzettel találkozott már... Egy férfi és a nő valamilyen véletlen folytán egymás közvetlen közelébe kerül (pont, mint most ők ketten), nem tudnak ellenállni a vágynak, és azután... azután valahogy minden egyszerre megoldódik: összeházasodnak, és boldogan élnek; az orosz hercegnő a lovászfiúval, az angol nyelvészprofesszor a virágáruslánnyal...

Bármilyen kedvesek is voltak ezek a történetek, Ivy nem tudta ennyire egyszerűnek látni a világot... A valóságban valahogy minden más, mint egy kitalált történetben, ahol minden nőnek tökéletes az alakja, de egyik sem visel szemüveget... Igaz, például, hogy a tiszteletreméltó Teddy Meldrum végül feleségül vette Rose-t, a szobalányt, de mit segít ez azon az öt szegény lányon, akiket _megtermékenyített_ (ahogy James mondta egyszer), azután _nem_ vett feleségül, mert Őméltósága nem engedte?

Persze James nem tenne ilyet, ő a kötelességének érezné, hogy feleségül vegye, ha... de hát épp ez a baj: a _kötelességének_ érezné, sőt, valamiféle _büntetésnek_ tartaná, amiért egyszer gyenge volt... Nem, nem így kellene, hanem valahogy másképp... de hogyan? Talán jobb lesz, ha csak beszélgetnek... Valami egész másról, nem a szerelmeskedésről, természetesen! Van is valami, amit eddig nem mert felhozni, de most talán itt van az alkalom...

– James, tudja, hogy Apa társulata újra itt lép fel, a tengerparton? Ugye, elmegyünk majd megnézni a legújabb műsorukat? – Érezte, hogy James ebben a helyzetben aligha fog tiltakozni, hát gyorsan folytatta a kényesebb kérdéssel:  
– Most már elég hideg van éjjelenként, és lehet, hogy még nincs szállásuk... Nem szeretném, ha a sátorban aludnának, és... ugyebár, nekünk van szabad szobánk? Persze, maga nem szeretné, ha afféle _színésznépség_ lakna nálunk, nem igaz? Apám szerint maga tökéletes sznob, aki lenézi az egyszerű embereket... – Ivy nem is gondolt rá, hogy amit mond, azt akár sértésnek is lehet érteni.

– Igen, ez igaz... – ismerte el James. – De amikor azt mondtam neked, annak idején, hogy 'nem akarok színésznépséggel találkozni', akkor igazából arra gondoltam, hogy... Szóval úgy éreztem, hogy apád _esetleg_ félreértené a mi üzleti kapcsolatunkat... vagyis, hogy _talán_ azt mondta volna, hogy én bizonyára becsaplak majd az elszámolásnál, és kihasznállak...

– Nem! Komolyan nem így volt, apa csak azt mondta, hogy 'James csak ingyencselédnek használna téged'... – ezen egy kicsit elgondolkozott. – Vagy az ugyanazt jelenti? De maga nem teszi ezt velem, ugye?

James Twelvetrees igyekezett nem sértett hangon válaszolni. – Remélem, hogy nem – mondta méltóságteljesen –, és, remélem, hogy te sem érzed úgy, hogy én... visszaélek a helyzeteddel. – Rögtön rájött, hogy nem a megfelelő kifejezést használta, de nem akarta további magyarázkodással rontani a dolgot.

– Nem, dehogy... Igazából, Apa sem tartja magát _rossz_ embernek... csak azt mondja, hogy maga beképzelt, és nagyképű... és képtelen emberi érzésekre, és... – Nem is olyan könnyű pontosan megfogalmazni, gondolta Ivy.

– Köszönöm, Ivy, elég lesz, azt hiszem, én is tudom, hogy apád mit gondol rólam... – James igyekezett komoly arcot vágni, de az ártatlanság, amivel Ivy ezeket a sértéseket sorolta, egy kis mosolygásra késztette. Nem mintha egyetértene bármivel is, amit Alf Stokes mond, egyáltalán nem... Ő úgy jellemezné saját magát, mint tartózkodó, méltóságteljes és konzervatív... Konzervatív, vagyis igyekszik hinni abban, hogy a pénz és a hatalom azoknak kezében van, akik méltók rá... Nem mintha ez olyan könnyű lenne, a Meldrum-házbeli kilencévi szolgálat után...

– Szóval, mit mond? – sürgette Ivy. – Persze igaz, hogy apám sokszor késik a lakbérrel... és néha későn jár haza, és olyankor kicsit hangosan énekel, mert...

– Ivy, nem _neked_ kell felsorolnod minden lehetséges ellenérvet – tiltakozott James. Úgy látszik, Ivy valami ösztönös ravaszsággal megérezte, hogy így neki már nem marad olyan érve, amit felhozhatna Alf Stokes ellen... Legalábbis olyan nem, amit Ivy előtt illendő lenne megemlíteni... Bár tudta, hogy bele kell egyeznie, egyszerűen nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy tiltakozzon, de mégis... ha Ivy legalább adna egy kis esélyt, hogy ne kelljen _teljesen_ feladnia a büszkeségét...  
– Értsd meg, ebbe nem egyezhetek bele, ez teljesen ellenkezne mindennel, amiben megegyeztünk... – Egy kis hatásszünetet tartott, hogy hangsúlyozza a következő mondatot. – Persze, ha esetleg _már megígérted volna_ neki, akkor én is kénytelen lennék beletörődni...

Ivy nem értette, miért tette ezt hozzá James. És mintha egy kicsit megszorította volna a kezét közben... De miért? Lehet, hogy azt akarja sugallni, hogy _igent_ kell mondania, és akkor James is beleegyezik? De miért kell ilyen bonyolultan? Miért nem tudja egyszerűen azt mondani, hogy 'Szívesen látom apádat, és a társulatát'... illetve, ha _ezt_ nem is, legalább... persze Ivy tudta, hogy egy férfinak néha milyen nehezére esik elismerni, hogy tévedett valamiben, vagy akár csak meggondolta magát... Az lesz a legjobb, ha engedi, hogy végigjátsszák ezt a kis játékot. – Sajnálom, nem kellett volna, ugye? Ígérem, nem teszem többet! – Talán nem kellett volna jelentőségteljesen kacsintania hozzá, de ez már nem számított.

– Akarja, hogy inkább valami másról beszélgessünk? Például... _Járt valami jó kis kocsmában mostanában?_ – Hagyott egy kis időt, hátha a férfi rájön, mire is gondol... – Nem emlékszik? Mikor a munkásait hívta meg vacsorára, Lord Meldrum ajánlotta Mr Teddynek, hogy ha társalognia kell a munkásokkal, csak kérdezze meg, 'Járt valami jó kis kocsmában mostanában?'

– Most már emlékszem! De a tiszteletreméltó Edward úr nem jár _kocsmába_... csak _koktélszalonokba_. Az bizonyára sokkal előkelőbb, és drágább... azt hiszem... – James maga sem tudta pontosan, milyen lehet egy koktélszalon, de ez most nem is számított. A fontos az, hogy sikerült túllépniük Alf Stokes ügyén.  
– Bárhogy is, legalább a többi lakónkkal elégedettek lehetünk: középosztálybeliek, nyugdíjasok, állami alkalmazottak; pontosan fizetik a lakbért, és nem okoznak gondot – mondta elégedetten.

– Akkor bizonyára annak is örül, hogy Lord Meldrum Őméltósága is kivett nálunk egy szobát, csak azért, hogy ha épp a tengerparton jár, legyen hol megpihennie... Nagy megtiszteltetés ez nekünk, nem gondolja?

– Igen, Ivy, örülnék... ha nem tartanék attól, hogy Lord Meldrum esetleg nem egyedül szándékozik nálunk _megpihenni,_ hanem, például, Sir Ralph Shawcross feleségével...

Szegény Ivynak ez a lehetőség eddig eszébe sem jutott... pedig, mi tagadás, nagyon valószínűnek látszott, hogy Jamesnek igaza van. Vajon még mindig lojális kellene legyen hajdani gazdájához? Vagy Sir Ralphre gondoljon? Szegény pára, mennyi megaláztatást kell még elviselnie?! De még inkább Jamesre gondol, aki szégyelli, hogy találkahelynek használják a panzióját... Sőt, nem is az _ő panzióját_, hanem a _mi panziónkat_, tette hozzá gondolatban.

– Gondolja, hogy itt, a _Blue Skye_ panzióban akar Lady Agathával... paráználkodni? – Hirtelen eszébe jutott valami, ami a Meldrum-ház béli szolgálatának második napján történt vele. – Akarja, hogy kimossam a számat mosószappannal? – kérdezte félig tréfásan, félig komolyan.

Jamesben volt annyi tisztesség, hogy egy _kicsit_ elszégyellje magát. – Ivy, bocsánatot kell kérnem tőled... gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy te tényleg megteszed ezt az ostobaságot... Te néha túlságosan is... – egy kis szünetet tartott, amíg a megfelelő kifejezést kereste – _jóhiszemű_ vagy... Tudhattam volna, hogy te nem is tudod mit jelent ez a szó...

– De most már tudom! – tiltakozott Ivy. – Amikor arra a piknikre mentünk, megkérdeztem Miss Cissyt, hogy mire való egy ilyen születésszabályozási központ, és ő mindent elmondott nekem – magyarázta büszkén. – Bár az igaz, hogy nem hallottam a végét, mert... elájultam – tette még hozzá egy kicsit halkabban.

James biztos volt benne, hogy _nem_ akar erről többet tudni... Nem mintha még mindig tartott volna attól, hogy Cissy kisasszony bármi rosszat is tett volna Ivyval, de... Inkább nem is folytatta ezt a gondolatot, hanem visszatért az előbbi témához:  
– De bárhogy is, már nem vagyunk Őméltósága alkalmazottai, nem kell letagadnunk azt, amit mindnyájan tudunk... Emlékszem, Őlordsága 1924-ben özvegyült meg, és néhány hónappal a gyászeset után először a tiszteletreméltó Sebastian Barker feleségével került... _közeli barátságba_, utána meg Lady Agathával, aki...

– Aki csak akkor szakított vele, amikor Őméltósága elvesztette a vagyonát... És maga azt gondolja, hogy most, hogy a legrosszabbon túl vannak, újrakezdik? – hitetlenkedett Ivy – Azután, hogy Sir Ralph fekete mágiával megrontotta Őméltóságát?!

James nem hitt igazán a fekete mágiában, de nem akart most erre megjegyzést tenni, inkább a kérdésre válaszolt: – Attól tartok, igen... de az is lehet, hogy valaki másnak a feleségével.

Ez gondolkodóba ejtette Ivyt. – De ha úgy is van, nem is biztos, hogy férjes asszony az illető... Lehet, hogy hajadon leány, mint például Miss Madge Cartwright. Emlékszem, Őméltósága többször is mondta Mr Teddynek, hogy Miss Cartwright szerinte egy 'szoborszerű szépség'... akármit is jelent ez.

– Ez is egy lehetőség – ismerte el James –, bár azt hiszem, akkor a saját házában fogadná az illető hölgyet.

– Nahát, ez eszembe se jutott! Maga annyira járatos ezekben a dolgokban!

James nem volt egészen biztos abban, hogy örül-e ennek a bóknak. – Nem Ivy, én nem vagyok járatos a titkolózásban és hazudozásban... Nem akarok többet bokrok mögött bujkálni, vagy a moziban a szék alá rejtőzni... sem a bíróság előtt hamis vallomást tenni egy válóperben.

– Ó, az én apám szívesen segítene ebben! Ő mindig tudja mit kell mondani. – Ivy megpróbálta utánozni Stokest, mégpedig a legmélyebb és legmeggyőzőbb hangját:  
– Tisztelt bíróság! Mondják meg nekem, miből, kérdem én teljes tisztelettel, miből sejthettem volna, hogy a kérdéses úrhölgy nem Lord Meldrum felesége? Egy efféle feltevés olyan súlyos sértés lett volna, amit én meg sem engedhetnék magamnak!

James megpróbált nem mosolyogni, de nem volt könnyű dolga. Valóban, el kellett ismernie, hogy Stokes olyan meggyőzően tud hazudni, ahogy ő sohasem tudna... sőt, valahogy úgy érezte, hogy ő, még ha igazat mond is, akkor sem olyan hiteles, mint Stokes, amikor hazudik. Furcsán hangzik, de nyilván így kell lennie, ha egyszer mutatványosként kell megélnie, és az ócska műsorát világszenzációként hirdetnie...

És mégis, legyen bár Alf Stokes csaló, tolvaj és szélhámos, sőt, komédiás, azt James sem tagadhatta, hogy ő volt az, aki segített, amikor James apját kellett a rendőrség elől elrejteni és kijuttatni az országból. Elég kellemetlen érzés, hogy annak az embernek a lekötelezettje, akit egyébként megvet... Mennyivel könnyebb lenne, ha nem volna ilyen zavaros a világ: hitvány emberek néha jót is tesznek, a kiválóak pedig hitványságokat. Még azzal sem magyarázhatja a dolgot, hogy Stokes csak a tartozását akarta ezzel kiegyenlíteni, hiszen világos, hogy nem erről volt szó: Stokes az 'alsóbb osztály' bármelyik tagjáért megtette volna, amit tett, még akkor is, ha James szerette volna magát egy magasabb társadalmi osztály tagjának gondolni...

A csengő hangja szakította félbe töprengését. – Ki lehet az? – kérdezte Ivy ijedten. – A lakóink mind itthon vannak, ugye? Lemenjek ajtót nyitni?

– Nem nyithatsz ajtót egyedül az éjszaka középen! – felelte James megrovóan.

– Ez ellenkezne az illemmel? – kérdezett vissza Ivy ártatlanul.

– Nem az illemmel, te leány... Egyszerűen nem lenne biztonságos! Természetesen _én_ megyek le ajtót nyitni!

– Ó persze, értem, lehet, hogy betörők, és... Legjobb lesz, ha én is jövök magával, és hozom a piszkavasat...

* * *

A _Blue Skye_ panzióban régi ismerősökre találtak: a régi szép időkben James Twelvetrees lakáj volt Cissy apjának házában, Ivy Teasdale pedig szobalány. James taxiért telefonált, Ivy pedig süteményt és forró teát kínált, sőt akadt némi tömény ital is, csakis a megfázás ellen.

Charles volt az első, aki elkezdte a beszélgetést: – Milyen szerencsénk van, hogy ebben a vendégszerető házban menedéket találtunk... Ha tudtuk volna, hogy közeledik a vihar, nem indultunk volna el...

– Higgye el, Charles, egy perccel sem indultunk korábban a kelleténél! Talán az lett volna a legjobb, ha a vacsorameghívást már nem is fogadjuk el.

Egy érzékenyebb ember felfigyelt volna a keserű hangra, amellyel Cissy ezt mondta, de a püspök jókedvét nem lehetett elrontani. – Ugyan már, amikor egy ilyen örömteli eseményt ünnepelünk?! Boldog vagyok, valahányszor láthatom, amikor egy fiatal pár összeköti az életét, és...

– Bocsásson meg, Charles – szakította félbe Cissy ingerülten –, most valahogy elegem van az 'örömteli eseményből'...

A püspök ezt nem értette. Mi baja lehet Cissynek? Igaz, sose volt szentimentális természetű, inkább gúnyos, szinte cinikus, de vajon miért haragszik egy ennyire ártatlan megjegyzés miatt? Persze a negyvenévnyi papi szolgálat alatt elég sokat tapasztalt ahhoz, hogy kitalálja (vagy legalábbis megpróbálja kitalálni).

– Cissy, kedves, talán féltékeny? Az még nem jelent semmit, hogy a barátnője előbb megy férjhez, mint maga...

Cissy nem volt biztos benne, el akarja-e mondani az igazságot Charlesnak. Valamelyest megkönnyebbülne tőle, igaz, de hátha csak megbotránkoztatná a derék püspököt... ki tudja, hallott-e már egyáltalán ilyesmiről... Közben Charles is tovább haladt a gondolataiban, most éppen ott tartott, hogy:  
– Istentől származik a parancsolat: 'Szaporodjatok és sokasodjatok!' (Mózes I. 1/28), ő adja a vágyat, mely egymás vezeti a férfit és a nőt, hogy egyesüljenek a házasság szentségében...

– Jól van, Charles – szakította félbe Cissy ridegen –, talán elég is lesz a prédikációból.

– Bocsánat, ez csak afféle szakmai ártalom... – Valóban, néha elfelejtkezik arról, hogy nem a szószékben áll.

Pár percnyi zavart hallgatás Cissy kezdte újra: – Azt mondta, Istentől származik a vágy ami 'egymáshoz vezeti a férfit és a nőt'? De tud róla, hogy néha kisebb _tévedések_ is történnek?

Charles elgondolkozott. – Ó, tudom, mire gondol – felelte ártatlanul mosolyogva –, emlékszem, fiatalkoromban a püspököm évente meglátogatott a plébániámban, és minden alkalommal megkérdezte: 'Charles, maga miért nem házasodik meg? Csak nem... _azért?',_ itt jelentőségteljesen rám nézett, hogy biztosan megértsem...

– Micsoda durvaság, ez... ez egyszerűen felháborító! – Cissy nem tudta elfojtani a haragját.

– Meg kell érteni, Cissy, hogy... Talán nem is tudja, milyen kínos az egyháznak minden olyan eset, amikor egy papunkról kiderül, hogy... hmmm... eltévelyedett. Bevallom, én is mikor meglátogatom az egyházmegyém kerületeit, jobban örülök, ha a plébános házasember, és nem kell megkérdeznem, hogy vajon...

– Charles, jobb, ha ezt most nem folytatja... – Úgy látszik, a derék Charles sem érti, mennyire bántó ez a tapintatlan kíváncsiság... Persze, hogyan is érthetné? Neki ez valami furcsaság, ami kicsit érdekes, kicsit gusztustalan, de semmiképp sem olyasmi, ami őt személyesen érintené... De, ha már ő maga felhozta, egy kérdést megér. – Inkább azt mondja meg, Charles, hogy maga miért nem házasodott meg soha! Csak nem... _azért?_

Ha azt várta, hogy a püspök zavar jön, vagy mérges lesz, csalódnia kellett. – Hát, tudja, Cissy, harmincöt évvel ezelőtt, egy kis faluban szolgáltam, Littletownban, nem messze Readingtől, nagyon kedves hely... Egyszer el kellene látogatnia oda, mondjuk a tavaszi búcsú idején, és... Szóval, már harmadik éve voltam ott, amikor új tanítónőt kaptunk, Susan Traversnek hívták... Sokszor találkoztunk, egy ilyen kis helyen ez természetes... Nagyon jól megértettük egymást... azt hittem, legalábbis... Azután egy szép augusztusi napon csónakkirándulásra hívtam, azt reméltem, jó alkalom lesz arra, hogy megkérjem a kezét...

– És kosarat kapott... Gondolom, a lány a falu orvosát választotta maga helyett.

– Cissy, így nem lehet mesélni! El akartam mondani, milyen gyönyörű volt az a nap... Az evezés a folyón, a piknik a tisztáson... Azután, hogy mennyire vártam a válaszát... az a néhány másodperc örökkévalóságnak tűnt, a remény és a kétségbeesés között... – Charles sóhajtott. – De ha csak a végére kíváncsi, Susan nemet mondott, és a falu orvosához ment később feleségül... Persze akkor én már nem voltam ott; kértem, hogy helyezzenek át, így kerültem Londonba.

– Kitalálom: igyekezett túljutni a bánatán, és találni valaki mást... Akkoriban nem lehetett idősebb huszonötnél, igaz?

– Sajnálom, de ebből a történetből már nem lesz _happy end:_ úgy látszik, én csak ezt az egy lehetőséget kaptam az élettől... Negyvenéves voltam, mikor végleg feladtam a reményt... nem találhatok ugyanolyan nőt, mint amilyen Susan... Persze nem volt időm rá, hogy önsajnálattal töltsem az életem: ott volt a papi szolgálat, meg a jótékonysági munka... Nem sokkal késöbb kineveztek Kensington püspökének... Tudja, amikor fiatal voltam, csak reméltem, hogy ilyesmi történhet velem... később, mikor jobban értettem a világot, féltem tőle, méltatlannak éreztem rá magam, és végül, amikor megkaptam, azt gondoltam: 'Ez is csak egy szolgálat, amit valakinek végeznie kell – most éppen nekem.'

– Hát, ez nem volt valami vidám történet, Charles... Inkább egy kicsit ijesztő... Tudja, szép dolog, ha az ember egy gyárat igazgat... vagy a munkáspártot képviseli a helyi tanácsban... vagy, tudom is én, a legjobb pilóta az országban... azért nem _egészen_ kárpátol azért, ha el kell veszítenie azt, akit szeret...

Charles előtt végre minden világos lett: Cissy keserűsége, az erőltetett nyugalom a vendégségben, és azután a türelmetlenség, amivel az indulást szorgalmazta... csak egy dolgot jelenthet.  
– Cissy, higgye el, csak most értettem meg... De hiszen nincs abban semmi rossz, ha... végül is, kétségtelen, ez a Herbert nagyon kedves fiú... de persze le kell mondania róla, ha egyszer már a barátnője vőlegénye... Tudom, hogy milyen nehéz – és ha Penelope nem is tudja... különben nem hívta volna, hogy csak még jobban elkeserítse magát...

Charles nem tudta pontosan, mire számítson: dacos tagadásra, vagy könnyes beismerésre... de, úgy látszik, egyik sem következett be.  
– Sajnálom, Charles, szép próbálkozás volt, de nem talált... legalábbis nem _egészen:_ egy kicsit elhibázta...

A püspök zavarba esett. Pedig majdnem biztos volt a dolgában: a boldogtalan szerelem annyira kézenfekvő magyarázat lett volna... – Hát akkor mi a baj? – kérdezte tanácstalanul. – Kinek mondaná el, ha nem nekem: én olyan régóta ismerem magát, Cissy, még kisfiú volt, amikor először találkoztunk...

Micsoda szerencsétlen elszólás, átkozta magát; sohasem követett volna el ekkora butaságot, ha nem ázik át annyira az esőben, és nem iszik a brandyból, hogy felmelegedjen...

Persze _általában_ nem nagy dolog egy szó elvétése, de ez... és éppen Cissyvel kapcsolatban, aki tényleg annyira fiús volt mindig... Emlékképek futottak el lelki szemei előtt: Cissy a repülőgépen, Cissy a lovasiskolában, Cissy a helyi tanácsban, Cissy, a _Union Jack_ gumigyár megmentője – mindig férfiruhában, és mindig férfiszerepben... És mindig Penelopéval... Istenem! Hirtelen annyira világos és érthető lett minden... így utólag... És az imént világosan célzott is rá... _néha tévedés történik..._ Igen, tévedés, olyan tévedés, amiről nem tehet senki, és amin nem lehet segíteni... Cissy éppúgy szenved Penelope elvesztése miatt, mint ő maga, annak idején, Susan Travers miatt... Bár ez sem ugyanaz: Susan sosem ígért semmit, nem nevezhette _hűtlennek,_ míg Penelope és Cissy... Ki tudja mi volt köztük... a hangárban... a lovasiskolában... persze nem kérdezheti meg... Különben is, most már mindegy: ennek már vége, Penelope feleségül megy Herberthez, boldogan élnek, míg meg nem halnak, Cissy pedig...

– Nagyon ostoba voltam, igaz? – kérdezte. A szokott kedélyességének nyoma sem volt a hangjában, halkan beszélt, nem is mert Cissyre nézni. – Rögtön tudnom kellett volna... Bárcsak tudnék valami vigasztalót mondani!

– Bátorság, Charles, azért még nincs vége a világnak! – vigasztalta Cissy. Úgy látszik, míg Charles szinte összeomlott, ő visszanyerte önuralmát, a szokásos nyugodt, sőt kissé fölényes hangján szólalt meg. – Nézze, James érkezik, hogy jelentse, megérkezett a taxi... Ha jól látom, közben a vihar is véget ért, jöjjön, indulunk vissza Londonba!

* * *

– Én vagyok az, Ivy! Ma este aztán jól megijesztettél minket, nem igaz? Különösen szegény Jamest... Furcsa, még sohasem mondta, hogy ennyire fél a mennydörgéstől... lehet, hogy csak azért, mert nem kérdeztem tőle? De bárhogy is, most már túl vagyunk rajta, nem igaz?

– Ha nem bánod, most kérni szeretnék valami nagyon fontosat: Kérlek tegyél _valamit_ Miss Cissyért... Ő annyira kedves, és nem érdemli meg, hogy boldogtalan legyen... Igazából én nem értettem ám _mindent_ pontosan... de majd a Püspök úr elmondja, tudom, hogy ő sokat imádkozik... Nekünk, James szerint, nem is lett volna szabad hallanunk... de te tudod, hogy nem _hallgatóztunk,_ ugye? Mi csak a konyhában álltunk, és nem tehettünk arról, hogy minden kihallatszott... és nem is jöhettünk ki, anélkül, hogy megtudják...

Ivy elgondolkodott, helyes lenne-e még valamit kérnie... valamit, saját magával és James-szel kapcsolatban... de nem, _most_ legalábbis nem, ez túl önző lenne, most az a fontosabb, amit Miss Cissynek kívánt... Neki és Jamesnek még bőven lesz alkalmuk megtalálni egymást... ha nem is ilyen váratlan és regényes módon... Jobb lesz most inkább elbúcsúzni. – Ennyit mára! Jó éjt!

– Jó éjt, Dorottya! – Gyengéden megpuszilta a babát, és visszatette a párnára. – Jobb, ha te itt maradsz középen... csak hogy ne történjen semmi baj.


End file.
